


Do I Love You?

by WhenDayMetTheKnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Could be continued, Depends, Focuses on Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, M/M, Poorly written angst, Starts with end, Switching P.O.V., near-death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenDayMetTheKnight/pseuds/WhenDayMetTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an arrogant, cocky, stuck up rich-guy who's over the age of when you can justify being spoiled rotten to the core. He's annoying, sarcastic, and inconsiderate. Not to mention narcissistic and nosy. But, despite all that, you can't bring yourself to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

He's an arrogant, cocky, stuck up rich-guy who's over the age of when you can justify being spoiled rotten to the core. He's annoying, sarcastic, and inconsiderate. Not to mention narcissistic and nosy. But, despite all that, you can't bring yourself to hate him.

The afternoon sun hadn't felt as hot as it did that day as you rushed to his side when he fell. Scooping him up into your arms, you shouted helplessly, "Tony! Tony, get up! You can't die on me here, pal! You can't! You can't!!!" He lied limp in your arms, armor scratched up badly, arc light flickering out. Tears stung your eyes and you felt like you couldn't move, despite the wave of mutant-alien-like things that were about to crash over you. It was almost too late when you remembered what had happened when Tony had fallen from the portal. Everyone had thought him dead, but he rose to live again. What if he isn't dead now, either? That slim chance, the fraction of the possibility that Tony Stark could still be alive-- Well, let's just say it gave you a surge of confidence, strength, and, most importantly, hope. It had made you lay him down gently on the ground, only to hop up so you could fend off the oncoming adversaries. "I already lost more people I loved than I can count, I'm not losing another, damn it!" You shout, blinking away the tears to clear your vision. You throw punch after punch, kick after kick, use your shield to bash at their skulls, to defend yourself, to defend Tony. Before you know it, it's over. Bodies of the inhuman creatures liter the ground, but you don't care. You're back at Tony's side in an instant, back on your knees. You pull him into your lap, cradling him. Your voice is faint, soft, almost inaudible. "Tony. Tony, please. Tony, get up. I gave up everything for you because I /love/ you now, please, get up... Just get up!" With his mask off, you can see his paled, still face. He looks as if he was in bliss, just as he would when he would sleep. (You were sent in to wake him up many times, most of which you may or may not have stopped to admire him.) It puts out the spark of hope you had, and you doubtfully place a finger under his nose. Just when you're about to pull it away, though, you feel the slightest hint of breath, so you leave the finger there. After a few moments, you feel it again. You'd never cried too much over the deaths or losses of the people you loved, so you didn't expect yourself to break out in tears after falling onto Tony's chest. The only thing you can hear for quite some time is your own sobbing and you don't know how long it's been because it doesn't seem like much time has passed before you hear the quiet croak of Tony's voice, "Cap'?" You pick yourself up a little and look at him. He's looking a little confused, probably as to why you're crying like an idiot, and he doesn't have time to say anything else before you cup a hand over his cheek and lean back down, your lips crashing against Tony's with a muffled sob from you and a cut off attempt at words from Tony. You were so relieved that he was alive, so happy, you just couldn't help yourself. You had to do that, in case he decided to die on you for the third time.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That, though, doesn't explain why you can't get him off of your mind. He's been lingering in your thoughts since the day that you, him, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint, along with the demigod Thor, sent Loki off to Asgard with his adoptive brother. Actually, that's not when it started. It started more around the time that you found out that Thor and Loki had hit it off together, that Natasha and Clint were getting together, and that Pepper had decided that you'd become "too distant" and left you.

You don't get why Steve doesn't like you; you barely even spoke to the guy! No matter, though, you have enough people who /do/ appreciate you to outweigh your enemies. That, though, doesn't explain why you can't get him off of your mind. He's been lingering in your thoughts since the day that you, him, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint, along with the demigod Thor, sent Loki off to Asgard with his adoptive brother. Actually, that's not when it started. It started more around the time that you found out that Thor and Loki had hit it off together, that Natasha and Clint were getting together, and that Pepper had decided that you'd become "too distant" and left you. You hadn't gotten distant, though. You were the same as you'd always been. You'd gotten worse around the time that the first person had tried to duplicate your armor. What did she mean, "distant"?! What did she know?! When you pull yourself into reality, your realize that you punched the counter and broke the corner of it. You sigh. You've been breaking things without knowing it lately, usually when you thought of Pepper. You shake your head, slumping into your chair. Head leaned back, you swallow hard. You need to find a way to get over her. To get over all of this. What's "all of this" though? All of what? The fact that you don't even know what you're referring to makes you angry than you were before, and you strain to not hit something else. Finally, you push yourself back in your chair, then get out of it. You head out onto the balcony of the top floor, lean over the rail, try to cool yourself down. You don't get like this often, but when you do, the best thing you can think of to do is take some stupid risks and get some of your energy out. Stupid risks like hoping off the balcony, like you just did. You manage to press the button on the watch-like bracelet on your wrist, and your suit of armor follows after you soon after, cradling you inside of the familiar and somehow soothing interior. Once you're fully encased-- and only about four feet from the ground-- you project yourself up with the fire that erupts from the hands of your suit. You did something similar back when Loki was around, though that time hadn't been voluntary. In the air, you fly up over the Stark Tower, and then beyond it in a random direction. You don't know where you're going, but when you get there, you regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The more kudos I get on this, the more of it I'll post, I suppose. Though I'm bad at keeping up with these sorts of things.))


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today just so happened to be one of the days you decided to bring a chair outside so that you could breathe a bit while you read, but today might not have been the best day for that. It wasn't cloudy, though. There wasn't a thing in the sky... Unless you counted the speck of red and gold that was flying through the air at more of a cruising speed.

After working in a team again, you've noticed that sitting inside your small home, all stifled up in there, you tend to need to go on walks or just sit out for fresh air. At least you can do that in peace. So long as you don't look around at the other people on the side walks who are chatting on their huge complicated phones, which you find highly annoying. Today just so happened to be one of the days you decided to bring a chair outside so that you could breathe a bit while you read, but today might not have been the best day for that. It wasn't cloudy, though. There wasn't a thing in the sky... Unless you counted the speck of red and gold that was flying through the air at more of a cruising speed. You have a feeling-- actually, you're sure-- you know what it is, and you jump out of your chair, leaving your book to land wherever you'd thrown it to as you ran inside to grab something: your shield. Once you have it in hand, you waste no time in getting back outside, just quick enough to see the dot of red pass through a cloud. You use your best judgement and all of your strength to hurl the shield into the air in hopes of it reaching your target. You wait. No sign of it coming down. You grin when you see your shield hasn't returned not only because that would mean it got to your target, but also because your aim and strength were enough to send the thing flying at the red speck and to have it hit the damn thing. It's not long after that you see one suit of red armor descending rather gracefully towards you, your shield in its hand. It's at that moment that you regret throwing the shield, realizing what you just booked yourself for. At least you'd be getting the company you'd been wanting lately, right? In reality, you were getting the exact opposite of what you'd wanted though. "Y'ello, Cap'," You hear him call as he nears the ground. Once he's landed and standing a few feet from you, you give him a nod. "Stark." His mask folds back to reveal his face, whose tired eyes speak of nothing but loss and sadness, despite the grin he's putting on for you. Tony Stark: man of pride. As much as this guy annoys you, you can't help but feel a bit bad. "What's got you down, Tony?" He tosses you your shield, which you catch easily. "Uh, your shield, if I'm not mistaken. You kind of threw it at me and, by the looks of it, you were in quite the rush to do so. Excited to see me or something?" You roll your eyes, knowing exactly what he's doing. After all, you used to do the same thing. When you were a lot younger, that is. You used to have trouble admitting to what was bothering you, since most of the time it involved you getting picked on by practically everyone, so you'd beat around the bush. "I'm serious, Stark." He doesn't answer the way you wanted him to, rather he responds with what you expected from him. "I'm serious too, Rogers! I came down because you launched that thing at me. You're lucky it didn't hit me, you know. With the speed that was coming at, it probably would have hurt." Sighing, you decide you'll have to do this the hard way. "You look like a total train wreck: there are bags under your eyes, you look like you've been crying for days, you probably haven't shaved in a good month, and your suit isn't different for once. What the hell has you so out of sorts?" He looks as if he's contemplating another snarky remark for a while, but eventually he just gives in. "Alright. Can we maybe not stand around here, though?" You can hear the underlying depression in his voice and you start to think that maybe it was wrong of you to ask, but you nod and lead him into your home anyway. He probably deserved a mental kick in the ass anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((STILL on possible continuation.  
> After the next chapter I think I'll just start posting as I go, rather than checking for feedback.))


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's odd because you could have told yourself the exact same thing, but it still wouldn't have been as comforting as it was to hear it from Steve.

Sitting on the couch in Steve's living room, you're at a total loss for words. Where do you start? What should you end with? What do you tell? What do you hide? You'd never imagined that discussing your problems would be so hard, you don't exactly know why. Maybe it's because you're confessing them to Steve, a guy who acts like he hates you more than half of the time? You don't understand how he could hate you, though, if he's asking you what's bothering you. Unless he's just getting satisfaction out of your pain, which doesn't seem too unlikely, though you doubt that's the case. You know for a fact that Steve is a genuinely caring guy, and from what you've seen, he has a hard time trying to be rude to people (You're the exception). It doesn't occur to you that, to be able to know that, you must have done a lot of observing of one Steve Rogers. It also doesn't occur to you that you probably shouldn't know that he's very self conscious about his back side, but he's good at hiding it. And even though you know all of these things about Steve, you've never spent a whole day with him. Not even all of your encounters with the blonde added up would equal a full twenty-four hours. Maybe that's why it's so hard? Because you know him, without actually knowing him? It seems likely, now that you think about it, and you kind of wish you hadn't sent your suit off back to your tower, because then you might have had the help from Jarvis on this matter. Not that you'd really be able to speak with him, but it might have been comforting. You're out of your element right now, though, and maybe that could be what's clogging your mind. That also seems likely, so you decide that it's probably a combination of both. But, in the time that it's been taking you to think of all this, you've probably made things extremely awkward. You look up from your hands to look at Steve, who, instead of looking uncomfortable, looks determined. He raises his eyebrows at you expectantly, but when you attempt to start speaking, you realize that it's going to be kind of hard to tell him about what's been bugging you if the majority of it is that you can't get him off of your mind. Well, now you know what not to tell him. The rest is what you could tell him, you guess. "So I suppose I should probably just say that everyone's been getting together just when Pepper left me. She left my company, too. She didn't even give me that benefit. And it was the same day that I found out that Natasha and Clint were getting together. They also told me that our Asgardian friends are together, and apparently their daddy doesn't know. Oh, and it's not that I'm not happy for them, because I am, but their timing was awful. And, as I've found, I start to think about it too much and when I finally come back down to Earth I notice things are broken that weren't broken before, so I think it's safe to assume that I've been going into blind rages, as some people call them, and breaking things involuntarily, which I have to fix or replace in turn and it's annoying because that's reducing the amount of money I have to improve my suit, should another problem come up. I haven't spoken to any living people in quite a while, and it's hard to keep a conversation going with an AI. To add to that, I haven't been able to even think straight, so Jarvis has to keep correcting me in my work more than half of the time. I just feel sort of empty without Pepper being with me, but the feeling is familiar, so maybe I always felt like this but she just covered it up some? I don't even know anymore, and the more I think about it, the more confused I get." You're surprised that Steve didn't interrupt you at all, seeing as you kind of got carried away with that little rant. He looks like he's thoroughly processing this information, and somehow you find that comforting, knowing he's listening and not just letting it go through one ear and out the other. "You're not the only one who's alone, buddy. And I'm not saying this to bring the attention to me, it's more to try to comfort you. I know how much you love for things to revolve around you." He says that last part with a smile that tells you it was a joke, referencing back to that argument the two of you had during the Loki incident. It's enough to bring a small grin to your lips and you guess this is why people like to talk about their problems. You don't think it's going to become some sort of actual venting strategy to you, but at least you'll know it'd work as a last resort sort of thing. "This may sound clichéd," he continues, "but seriously Tony, there's other girls out there. Sure, Ms. Potts may have been a nice find, but I'm sure you can find better. While things can get worse, they can also get better, so never think you've found the best there ever was." It's odd because you could have told yourself the exact same thing, but it still wouldn't have been as comforting as it was to hear it from Steve. "Thanks, Cap'," It's all you manage to say for the time being, but the way he nods at you lets you know that he understands, which makes you feel a lot better. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ahhhh writer's block! It may be a while before I update again because sdkgjhskdj I can't think.))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Just as my ThunderFrost one is, I could continue this one if someone wants me to, since I do have more to it. It would be continued the same as my Thorki one would, with chapters alternating between the character's P.O.V.s and the chapters would be short.))


End file.
